videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Punch Time Bros All Stars Battle Explosion
Super Punch Time Bros All Stars Battle Explosion is an upcoming crossover platform fighting game for the Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, PS Vita, PS4, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, DS, and 3DS. It is currently under development at Crave along with Hal Labs and is being published by Cartoon Network Interactive,Sony Computer and Nintendo. It will also feature Namco Characters History This game has been rumored heavily since CN: PTE and its sequel CN: PTE XL became crittically acclaimed titles. The development team Paypaya Studios went to Cartoon Network Interactive with the idea and they agreed on the condition that they get Nintendo(And Sony Computer) to agree as well. Nintendo signed the contract On November 2012 and production began. One week later, they teamed up with Namco Bandai to add Soul Calibur And Tekken And Pac-Man as guests. Gameplay In Super Punch Time Bros All Stars Battle Explosion, up to four players fight on screen using characters from various Cartoon Network and Nintendo franchises. Every character in the game has their own combat style and a special move that can be unleashed when a meter reaches it's full potential. There is a unique online multiplayer system in the game that allows Sony's Playstion 3 & PS Vita to connect with Nintendo's Wii U and 3DS. The system is called Super Stars Network and allows seamless online play between all four consoles. Stages in the game are inspired by two different franchises. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat. There is also system called the Infinite Avoidance System. Once a combo reaches a certain AP threshold, this system activates. It breaks a character out of a combo into an invincible aerial state. Single player mode is separated into 2 types, Arcade mode The player(s) must pick a character and go through his story including meeting his rival and the final boss Adventure mode The player(s) must pick a character and play through side scrolling levels from each characters history. Characters *Mario *Link *Pikachu *Kirby *Yoshi *Luigi *Peach *Donkey Kong *Fox *Ness *Rosalina & Luma *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Lucario *Charizard *Greninja *Meta Knight *Captain Falcon *Marth *Diddy Kong *Bowser *King Dedede *Mr. Game & Watch *Sonic (Guest) *Mega Man (Guest) *Finn & Jake *Mordecai *Gumball *Ami & Yumi *Rigby *Darwin *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 5 *Dexter *Monkey *Johnny Bravo *Samurai Jack *Father *Mac & Bloo *Mojo Jojo *Captain Planet (Guest) *Robin (Teen Titans) (Guest) *Kratos *Cole *Evil Cole *Sweet Tooth *Fat Princess *Sly *Drake *Colonel Radec *Parappa *Ratchet And Clank *Jak And Daxter *Nariko *Sackboy *Sir Daniel *Spike *Toro *Kat *Zeus *Emmett Graves *Big Daddy (Guest) *Heihachi Mishima (Guest) Stages *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario/Adventure Time) *Finn's Treehouse (Adventure Time/Mario) *Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon/Regular Show) *Pop's House (Regular Show/Pokemon) *Green Greens (Kirby/Gumball) *Elmore Jr. High (Gumball/Kirby) *Yoshi's Island (Yoshi/Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Tokyo (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi/Yoshi) *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros./ Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion/ PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros /Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion/ PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *Townsville (Powerpuff Girls/Ratchet And Clank) *Metropolis (Ratchet And Clank/Powerpuff Girls) *Invasion (Killzone/F-Zero) *Mute City (F-Zero/Killzone) *Cathedral (Fire Emblem/Tekken) *Castle Siege (Fire Emblem/Tekken) Category:Games Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid games Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Megaman Games Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Tekken Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Series X Series